lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Charles Widmore
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Charles | Nazwisko=Widmore | AKA= | Data urodzenia=1937 rok | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód=Biznesmen, przedsiębiorca | Rodzina=Penelope Widmore - Córka Desmond Hume - Zięć Charlie Hume - Wnuk Daniel Faraday - Syn | Powód opuszczenia Wyspy=Został wygnany prze z Bena }} Charles Widmore jest członkiem bogatej rodziny Widmore; jest ojcem Penelope. Potępiał znajomość córki z Desmondem i starał się ją przerwać poprzez między innymi chowanie listów miłosnych które mężczyzna pisał. Na Wyspie (1937 - 1993) thumb|left|Młody Charles Widmore Prawdopodobnie od urodzenia Widmore przebywał na Wyspie i należał do Innych. Gdy w latach 50. wojsko amerykańskie nawiedziło Wyspę był jednym z Innych który bronił jej na froncie. Gdy Wyspa przeniosła do tego roku rozbitków został pojmany przez Locke'a, Sawyera i Juliet. Udało mu się uciec. Dzięki temu, że John nie chciał zabijać żadnego z Innych gdyż uważał ich za swoich ludzi przeżył. W obozie ostrzegał Richarda, że Locke jest groźny jednak ten nie wysłuchał jego głosu. thumb|right|[[Charles Widmore w 1977 roku rozmawia z młodym Benem ]] W roku 1977 Charles jest już pełnoprawnym liderem Innych, nawet Richard musi konsultować z nim wszystkie ważne decyzje. Gdy pewnego dnia tego nie robi zanosząc nastoletniego, rannego Benjamina Linusa do Świątyni Widmore krytykuje go, jednak dowiadując się od Alperta, że Wyspa i Jacob chcieli uzdrowienia tego chłopca uspokaja się. Następnie odwiedza wypoczywającego w namiocie Bena i mówi mu, że Inni go uzdrowili. Gdy chłopak chce zostać jednym z nich Widmore mówi mu, że będzie ich szpiegiem w kręgu Dharmy. Chłopak zgadza się. W grudniu 1988 roku wysyła Benjamina i Ethana do obozu na plaży który rozbiła Danielle. Gdy po powrocie mężczyzn okazuje się, że Ben nie zabił Danielle a w dodatku zabrał jej dziecko Alex jest wściekły jednak sam nie ma odwagi zabić dziewczynki. 22 grudnia 1992 roku w wyniku Czystki przejmuje Baraki wraz z Innymi i asystuje przy zbiorowym mordzie Dharmy za pomocą gazu ze stacji Sztorm. thumb|left|Wygnanie Widmore'a przez Bena Gdy w styczniu 1993 roku wychodzi na jaw, że Widmore od kilkunastu lat regularnie opuszcza Wyspę i ma w świecie zewnętrznym córkę z kobietą spoza kręgu Innych zostaje skazany na wygnanie a władzę przejmuje Benjamin Linus. Podczas pożegnania na molo słyszy od Bena, że za złamanie zasad musi opuścić Wyspę. W zamian mówi Linusowi, że jeśli jego przybrana córka ma zginąć to z pewnością zginie a on sam kiedyś będzie w takiej samej sytuacji jako wygnaniec. W świecie zewnętrznym (Od 1993 roku) Próbował zapłacić Desmondowi za zerwanie z Penny. Zasponsorował wyścig żeglarski dookoła świata, w którym Desmond wziął udział i rozbił się na Wyspie. W czwartym sezonie dowiadujemy się że to właśnie on wysłał grupę ratownicza i to właśnie jemu zależy na zdobyciu wyspy. W październiku 2005 roku zostaje nawiedzony we własnym apartamencie w Londynie przez Bena który mówi mu że zabije jego córkę za to że ten zabił Alex. W lato roku 2007 zostaje zatrzymany na londyńskiej ulicy przez Sun która wypomina mu, że to on jest po części winny śmierci Jina. Niedługo potem zawistny Widmore doprowadza do spotkania z Koreanką na lotnisku, pyta się Sun co miała znaczyć uliczna zaczepka. Sun odpowiada, że mają wspólnego wroga - Benjamina Linusa. W roku 2008, Widmore obserwuje "wyjście" z wyspy w Tunezji. Gdy pojawia Locke przedostaje się tam z wyspy zabiera go do punktu medycznego. Następnie wyjaśnia, że wraz z innymi przez 30 lat bronił wyspy, ale Ben wygnał go, tak samo jak pozbył się Johna. Dlatego właśnie wysłał frachtowiec - by zabić Linusa. Widmore przydzielił Locke'owi Abaddona jako kierowce i pomaga mu ściągnąć O6 na wyspę. Mówi też, że zbliża się wojna i jeżeli O6 nie będzie na wyspie gdy ona wybuchnie, wygra niewłaściwa strona. Ciekawostki *Posiada limuzynę (Bentley Arnage) z szoferem. *Gdy Ben przeszedł na stronę innych, byli w opozycji i często się ze sobą nie zgadzali. *Został wysłany na banicje, gdyż nie podporządkował się zasadom. *Jeździ konno *Jest dyrektorem lub nawet właścicielem Widmore Corporation, firmy, do której należy Widmore Labs oraz Widmore Construction. *W swoim gabinecie ma malowidło przedstawiające słowo "Namaste", góry, niedźwiedzia polarnego i Buddę. Teorie *Zapłacił Libby za to, by ta podarowała Desmondowi łódź. Zależało mu, aby Desmond oddalił się od Pen. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Czy był kiedyś w chatce Jacoba? * Kto jest jego żoną? ** Czy jest nią Eloise Hawking? ** Widmore został wygnany z Wyspy, gdyż miał córkę spoza kręgu Innych. Być może Eloise była pierwotnie jego żoną, a kobieta spoza jest jego kochanką. de:Charles Widmore en:Charles Widmore es:Charles Widmore fr:Charles Widmore it:Charles Widmore nl:Charles Widmore pt:Charles Widmore zh:Widmore Kategoria:Postacie spoza Wyspy